Akari's Wicked Wedding
by Comoflower
Summary: Akari is finally getting married to Chase! But can one fisherman stop her by reminding her of past love? My first upload! Songfic


She was finally ready. Everything was perfect. Akari began to slowly glide down the aisle, keeping to the tempo of the music. Chase seemed so glorious in his pale gray tux with his trademark purple apron over it. Akari wondered how she could have ever loved any other bachelor. She made it down the aisle and she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up the steps.

And Perry begins.

"… If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Perry said looking over the audience in the usually empty church. They were all smiling.

Suddenly Toby burst through the doors.

"Toby!" Akari gasped. She had sent him an invitation; she just assumed he was here.

"Look Akari, I know you don't love me but I know someone you do love!" Toby yanked the Wizard through the church door.

"I didn't put him up to this I swear!" the Wizard shouted.

Toby looked determined. "I feel like my feelings could best be expressed through song:

"You could still be with the Wizard

What you've worked and waited for

You could have all you ever wanted!"

Akari was mortified! But something in her wanted to defend her man so she sang back at Toby:

"I know

But I don't want it (looks at Chase)

I can't want it

Anymore!

My heart has changed within me

It's just not the same anymore

I'm through playing the dating rules

I'm not playing that game!

Too late for second chances

Too late for runner-ups

It's time to get married

Close my eyes and, Muah! (Kisses Chase)

It's not time to try

Defying the feather!

I'm not going to try

Defying the feather

And you can't change my mind!"

Toby didn't know what to do! He puffed out his chest and tried to look intimidating:

"Can't I make you understand?

You're having delusions of monogamy!"

Akari was furious! She screamed back at him:

"I'm through listening to you

Cause you're jealous so

You're trying to change things!

I love him even after you tried

To tear us apart cause you're afraid of

Losing love you've already lost

Well if you thought that was love

It was at too high a cost for me

I'd sooner defy the feather!

Defying the feather!

Don't kiss me goodbye!

You're defying the feather!

You should be put down!"

Akari was starting to calm down. "Toby don't come with me."

Toby was going to try a different tactic, "Think of what we could do- together! Think of the old times when I was the only guy. Sing with me!" So they both began:

"Unlimited

Together we could have been unlimited

Together we could have been the greatest couple

There's ever been

Dreams the way we planned 'em!

If we were together

There's no crop we couldn't grow!

Just you and I

Defying the feather

With you and I

Defying the feather!"

Akari regained her senses and came back to the present. She was shocked that she had seen Toby's way for a second. _Well, we _are_ practically twins!_ She thought. Akari knew she had to discourage him:

"They'll find a way to bring us down!

Well, are you leaving?"

Toby was crushed:

"I hope you're happy

Now that you're choosing this"

Akari sneered:

"You too

I hope it brings you bliss!"

Toby looked into Akari's eyes and something happened between them. Akari saw a life with Toby, and Toby saw one without Akari. They finally understood each other:

"I really hope you get it

And you don't live to regret it

I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy, my friend!"

Akari took over, she still needed Toby to go, he was still sad. She didn't want any sadness at her wedding:

"So if you care to find me

Look towards the western farm!

As someone once told me

"Don't overdo it and collapse!"

And to those who don't approve of this

Take a message from me

Tell them how I am not

Defying the feather!

I'm playing right not

Defying the feather

I'm as pure as my wedding gown

And nobody in all of Harmonica Town

Not even the Wizard who is here (the Wizard had snuck out)

Or at least he was…

Is ever going to put my name down!

Toby was in tears. He had failed! He cried out:

"I hope you're happy!"

The people in the church were ecstatic that Akari honored the feather. They were so inspired they joined in on the singing:

"Look at her! She's loyal to the feather!

Applaud her!"

Akari was still focused on Toby. She hadn't even noticed the other people. She called to him as he began to leave:

"Don't bring my name down!"

The church people were going crazy! This was one of the most exciting things that has ever happened at a wedding:

"She's not the least bit wicked!

So we won't bring her name-"

Akari noticed the frenzy she had whipped up for the first time she screamed:

"Ahhhh!"

The church people finished their part:

"Down!"


End file.
